csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Separatist holdouts
The Separatist holdouts consisted of various disparate fragments of the Confederacy of Independent Systems that remained active after the execution of the Separatist leadership, trying to preserve their New Order. The Galactic Empire used the existence of such holdouts as one of several excuses to continue production of various warships for the Imperial Navy. The holdouts consisted of various independent worlds and systems mostly in the Outer Rim Territories. Some notable locations were the planets Mustafar and Enarc. History Beginnings With the death of the Separatist leaders at the hands of Darth Vader, the deactivation of the majority of the Separatist droid armies, the dissolution of the Confederacy's major commercial organizations, and the surrender of almost all remaining Separatist planets and forts, the Confederacy of Independent Systems effectively ceased to exist. With both the Sith Master and the Sith Apprentice having betrayed the Confederacy, its leaders were reduced to various Warlords. However, various small remnants, like the Trade Federation resistance, managed to survive. Acherin At the close of the Clone Wars, the Separatists on Acherin were in the process of negotiating a peace treaty with the Jedi General Garen Muln. After Muln survived an assassination attempt made by his own clone troopers when Order 66 was initiated, the Acherin Separatists retreated to their fortified cities, hid the Jedi until he could be evacuated off-world, and declared war on the emerging Galactic Empire.The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning For nearly a year, the Separatist resistance managed to keep the Empire at bay, in a war that inflicted great casualties on both sides. In the end, the forces of Admiral Riwwel proved too powerful, and, in retribution for his dead soldiers, he razed the remaining resistance stronghold—the capital city Eluthan. Enarc Although acting Trade Federation Viceroy Sentepeth Findos had formally dissolved the Trade Federation, others refused to admit defeat. On Enarc, Customs Vizier Marath Vooro explicitly denied the authority of Findos and challenged the new Empire with a show of force.Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 Despite his confidence, Vooro and other Trade Federation factions were defeated by the Empire, ending the Federation permanently.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia New Plympto On New Plympto, the Nosaurian Separatist army fought on against the Empire, even as their chances of winning slimmed each day. They were led by the Jedi Master Dass Jennir, who had survived an assassination attempt on his life during the execution of Order 66 and had subsequently joined forces with the Nosaurians.Star Wars: Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Part 2Star Wars: Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1 The fighting continued for a month, eventually leading to the 501st Legion being sent to assist the Imperial force in ending the uprising. At the Battle of Half-Axe Pass, the last fragment of the Nosaurian army was destroyed, with the surviving soldiers being slaughtered. Only Jennir and Bomo Greenbark survived the massacre. Mustafar , one of the leading members of the Confederate Remnants.]] Another Separatist to resist after the Clone Wars was Gizor Dellso, having arrived on Mustafar some time after the assassination of the Separatist Council at the end of the war, Dellso discovered the remains of his former master, Poggle the Lesser, and the others in the control room of the mining complex. Dellso remained in denial that the Clone Wars were over, and, being the creator of the Separatist Droid Army signal beacon, reactivated a secret droid factory hidden near the mining facility, building his own private droid army. Becoming the leader of at least one Confederate remnant, Dellso stayed on Mustafar, plotting to overthrow the Galactic Empire. Dellso's remnant grows In the meantime, the Empire tracked down remaining Separatist strongholds and hideouts, either forcing their surrender or destroying them outright—sometimes even using their own hardware against them, such as reprogrammed DSD1 dwarf spider droids and Droidekas. Above Mustafar, Dellso and his entourage of Geonosian officers had amassed a fleet of starships in readiness for his new campaign against the empire and had the droids to man them, as well as re-activated droid starfighters. Dellso also discovered old battle droid data stored in the data computers of the surface complex and made provisions to manufacture the experimental droids. This next generation battle droid was to have become a major addition to the Confederacy, but the government was dissolved before production began. Adding to his peril, Dellso was also in possession of sensitive imperial data, pertaining to a new starfighter the empire was intending to have built. Fragmentation Eventually revealing themselves to the Galactic Empire, Darth Vader tracked Dellso's fleet back to Mustafar, where he dispatched the 501st Legion to put down the last remnants of the CIS, once and for all. The Empire established orbital positions, and continued to lay siege to Mustafar. The engineers of the 501st destroyed the experimental droid schematics and planted an orbital beacon in the droid factory while engaging the enemies they had thought they would never see again. Meanwhile, Dellso and his officers desperately launched attacks on the Imperial forces. However, they were all eventually killed, and the factory was destroyed by an orbital bombardment along with the Geonosian Industries. Sy Myrth Early on after the offical end of the Clone Wars, an army and navy of still active battle droids came under the control of former senator Toonbuck Toora. Toora used these forces to conduct a campaign of resistance against the newly formed Galactic Empire. She fortified her homeworld of Sy Myrth and captured several nearby worlds. In response the Empire sent Admiral Adar Tallon and General Jan Dodonna to deal with the holdout. After a string of losses for Toora, she was finally cornered over the planet Trasemene and a bloody battle ensued in which Toora died onboard her flag ship Defiance's Banner. All the remaining Separatist forces loyal to Toora were destroyed in the battle along with their leader, ending Separatist resistance in that region of space. The Muun After the end of the Clone Wars, Separatist forces fled from the worlds of Muunilinst and Mygeeto led by the Muun. These Separatist forces linked up with the Thalassian slavers and other pirates on the world of Vinsoth. The Empire in response to this sent Admiral Terrinald Screed and General Hurst Romodi and the two beat the Separatists off Vinsoth. After this loss the Muun leadership dug in on the planet Binquaros and sent their fleet to Bimmiel. Romodi began to grind down the holdouts on Binquaros while Screed shredded the Separatist fleet at Bimmiel. While all this was going on, a group of pirates and Mandalorians who had been pushed from the Salin Corridor broke through Screed's rear guard and beat Romodi on Binquaros, freeing the Muun. This new force fled for the Unknown Regions but it was intercepted in the Vardoss system and crushed. Reorganization Following the signing of the Corellian Treaty and the Declaration of Rebellion in 2 BBY, most Separatist holdouts that had survived 17 years after the Clone Wars' end, such as the Bryx Freedom Fighters and Separatist prisoners of Kota's Militia, were absorbed into the Rebel Alliance. The Rebels managed to get their hands on Separatist war material, such as ''Lucrehulk''-class battleships, ''Recusant''-class light destroyers, ''Providence''-class carrier/destroyers and ''Munificent''-class star frigates. Many surviving frigates had roamed the galaxy for years, with their old crews serving as mercenaries or pirates. They modified their vessels to such an extent that many were unrecognizable from their original configuration. As such, they went well with the rag-tag look of the early Alliance Fleet. Despite the gradual dissolution and/or incorporation into the Rebel Alliance of surviving Separatist holdout forces, Imperial officers like Conan Antonio Motti still referred to Separatism as a current threat, alongside rebels and criminal enterprises, as late as 1 BBY. Stragglers on Tatooine Several Separatist droid pods crashed-landed into the mountains near Mos Eisley on Tatooine. In 1 ABY, there were still pockets of battle droid survivors that did not respond to the shutdown and left in a frenzied state. Several spacers were tasked with recovering parts from the escape pods and were met under fire by these error-prone droids. The spacers succeeded and left the remaining battle droids to fend for themselves in the harsh elements. Experiments on Lok Several crashed pods made their way in the barren deserts of Lok as an experiment conducted by the Trade Federation, these pods carried numerous amounts of glitched droidekas that did not respond to the shutdown. In 1 ABY, these droidekas were still roaming around and attacking any target that is not them. Many of these same units took refuge in a nearby cave where they massacred almost all the miners and left the cave poisoned and barely reachable by any outsider. Nuisance on Kashyyyk On Kashyyyk, A few battle droids and droidekas left over from the Battle of Kashyyyk ignored the shutdown signal and were left active for decades in the Shadowlands. In 1 ABY, A few spacers were tasked with destroying these battledroids as they have become a threat to the wildlife and the Wookie hunters that use this desolate territory. Leftovers on Geonosis On Geonosis, a number of droids left behind from the Original Battle of Geonosis did not respond to the shut-down order but continued functioning for several decades. These droids managed to survive in functional condition inside undiscovered pockets of Geonosis's canyons, all the way into the Galactic Civil War, along with other relics from the Clone Wars, such as a ''Lucrehulk''-class core ship. In 3 ABY, the droids opened fire on Imperial detachments that crashed into the trenches in escape pods during a space battle above the planet. Most of the stormtroopers were overwhelmed and killed. A Rebel pilot, Wedge Antilles, was forced to crash-land on the planet after losing his starfighter's stabilizers. Antilles managed to wipe out the remaining stormtroopers and nearby battle droids before escaping the world in a modified Delta-7 that he found, making good use of its seismic charges against Imperial forces. Relics on Hypori On Hypori, multiple templates of Droideka Mark IIs were left behind in a hidden droid foundry on Hypori to serve as automated defenses. In 3 ABY, Tyber Zann and Urai Fen found word of the abandoned factory and decided to infiltrate the facility. They were ambushed by droidekas and had to battle their way deeper into the facility for Urai Fen to turn the factory security off. Bossk attempted to capture Tyber but was later persuaded to join his cause for the consortium. Jabba the Hutt and his forces arrived to capture the foundry which sent the trio to reprogram the factory security to fight for the consortium. Outnumbered and outmatched, Jabba conceded and gave Tyber the facility along with the rest of the planet. Outbound Flight Recovery The Outbound Flight was an expedition voyage that launched in 27 BBY and attempted to make several colonizations in the Outer Rim. The project was sabotaged by Emperor Palpatine when he sent a Trade Federation taskforce of vulture droids, battle droids, and droidekas. The droids boarded the vessels and killed multiple colonists and Jedi. The vessels crashed on The Redoubt and the colonies were nevertheless created. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker discovered the wreckage in 22 ABY. They were met under fire by an aged droideka that failed to respond to the shutdown in 19 BBY. Both Jedi had trouble with the droideka but eventually destroyed it along with any last remaining relics of the Federation and Separatist influence. Military and war material The military of the various Separatist remnants usually—but not always—consisted of droid and ship models that had been used in the Separatist Droid Army and the Confederate Navy. The ground units included B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, droidekas, IG-100 MagnaGuards, and Heavy Missile Platforms. Geonosian warriors were also a part of at least one faction. The navies consisted of primarily Providence-class carrier/destroyers, ''Lucrehulk''-class battleships, and Munificent-class star frigates for support. The holdout navies retained most of the CIS's major starfighters, such as ''Vulture'' droids and droid tri-fighter.